Entre nosotros (César S x Ben T)
by Darycat777
Summary: Ben regresa a la dimensión de Rex pero al no encontrarse con el mencionado este se encuentra con el mayor de los Salazar el cual este hace que Ben le guste ya que el empieza a sentir algo por él y deciden guardar su relación en secreto.


*

"Entre nosotros"

Ben Tennyson acaba de recibir un regalo del creador del omnitrix, "ASTROCK" un león azul negrizco con estrellas en su pelaje, su melena es morada y se ondea como si fuera una nube, tiene unos bellos ojos verdes cómo los de un gato, Ben sinceramente se sintió muy pero muy agradecido con este alien ya que con un rugido puede viajar a otra dimensión y a este se le ocurre viajar a la dimensión de su amigo Rex y contarle que ya se pueden ver cuantas veces deseen, así que este se transforma en el león y va a la otra dimensión pero cuando llegó a la otra dimensión se topó con...

-Wow... Y este león??!

-Rex?...

\- Aah... No, soy César...

-Demonios...

El mayor se queda aterrado por el león que había en su habitación pero al ver un destello verde el león se volvió en aquel chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

-Wow... Ben?

-Si soy yo...

-Y ese león que?

-Hablas de ASTROCK? Es un león que uso para viajar por dimensiones...

-Vaya, un León dimensional?? Eso es chido!!

-Jaja ya empiezas a hablar como tu hermano... A propósito... Donde esta Rex?

-Luchando con los Evos...

-Normal...

-Yo me preocupo mucho por el...

-Lo sé Rex me dijo... Lo quieres mucho verdad?

-Vastante...

-... *pone cara triste*

-Que pasa Ben?

-... N-nada... Bueno es que... Soy hijo único... Y... Nunca... Supe lo que es tener hermanos... Ni mayores ni menores... Muchas veces eh querido sentir esa sensación tener a alguien como yo con una edad diferente... Que duerma en la misma casa que yo... Que muchas veces me llame para saber como estoy... Y que juguemos juntos... Siempre quise tener un hermano :'(

Mientras Ben decía esas conmovedoras palabras César ya se estaba resonando la nariz con un pañuelo...

-AY... QUE BONITO... ESO FUE TAN HERMOSO... AY BEN... NO TE SIENTAS MAL, YO ESTOY AQUÍ...

César abraza a Ben y Ben pues le corresponde el abrazo pero el abrazo de César se sintió tan bien para Ben que no quería soltarlo ya que sintió un calorcito especial en los brazos de César...

-Ay... Ben... P-puedes soltarme ya?...

-Espera... Es que... Me gusta...

-El abrazo?

-Si... Se siente muy bien.

-Ow... Ay Ben yo tengo unas cositas que hacer...

-Aguanta... Sólo un poquito...

-Hmmmm... Ay... Ben...

-Ya ya te suelto... *decía soltando al mayor* perdóname es que... Se sintió muy bien... Fue muy cálido...

-De verdad?...

-Si... César... No muestras mucho afecto de esa forma verdad?

-Verdad...

-... Vaya... Cuando lo muestras se siente algo muy relajante... Y... Excitante...

César mira algo sorprendido a Ben en la parte de "excitante"...

-C-como excitante?... Ben acaso yo te gusto?...

-N-no lo sé... Ese abrazo tuyo me dejó... Con muchas dudas...

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo...

César toma de la nuca a Ben y lo acerca a sus labios...

-AH CÉSAR NO ESPE-...

Fue interrumpido por el beso del mayor, Ben quería alejarlo pero cerró los ojos y siguió disfrutando de su beso, el mayor lo volvió a abrazar, Ben lo tomó por los hombros, el beso si que estaba bueno, fue tanto que hasta un pequeño juego de lenguas se hizo ahí y justamente cuando se quedan sin oxígeno se separan...

-... *jadea*... Waoo... César...

-*Sonrojado*... Rayos... Por que hice eso?...

-César...

-Que pasa?...

-Q-quiero más...

-No Ben... Eres más joven que yo... Se puede considerar acoso... Y eso... Ya sabes nos puede traer problemas... Te quiero pero como amigo... Eres adorable y todo pero... Lo nuestro no va a... Funcionar correctamente... Te lo digo por nuestro bien... Es mejor que no lo volvamos a hacer...

-Pero... Pero César... Nadie nos esta viendo y tú... Me acabas de hechizar con... Tu encanto... Ay cesar... Quiero... Quiero que sigas... Por favor... Nunca sentí esa chispa dentro de mí y la sentí gracias a ti... Sé que soy joven pero hey! Soy hombre no chica... Vamos... Por fa... Quiero sentirte más adentro... Bésame más...

Ben miro fijo a Cesar con sus bellos ojos verdes y Cesar no se resistió a ver esos bellos ojos, César lanzó a Ben a su cama y comenzaron tocarse y besarse, Ben estaba muy sonrojado y César pues... Un poco avergonzado ya que... Lo que dice es muy cierto... Una relación entre él y un menor como Ben puede ocasionar problemas graves, pero que se le va a hacer? César ya estaba consumido por el encanto del oji-verde...

-Ay Cesar...

-Ay Ben... Estas seguro de esto?...

-Si...

-Bueno... Pero si te lastimo no vayas a decir que te hice daño, ok?

-Esta bien César tranquilo, no pasa nada lo importante es que nadie se entere de nosotros... Nada más...

Entonces César se desvistió completamente y Ben igual luego de eso ambos se miraron sus cuerpos y esto fue lo que pensó cada uno del otro...

-"Wao... Ben tiene un cuerpo muy delicado... No quiero destruirlo se ve demasiado bien... Esa pureza... Ese cabello castaño... Esos ojos... Tan brillosos... Diablos... Quiero pero a la vez no..."

-"Ay... Cesar tiene un cuerpo muy... Muy... WAO! Dios... Es un cuerpo de angel guerrero... Ay ya quiero que entre en mí!!"...

-Ben... Te lo pregunto de nuevo... Estas seguro de esto?...

-Si César... Calma... Esto es entre nosotros...

-Ay... Ok... Pero no grites mucho, sí?

-Eso dependerá de ti César...

Ben se acerca y besa al mayor, ambos tocan sus cuerpos, Ben se sonroja y César le besa el cuello pero Ben empezo a gemir cositas un poco vergonzosas...

-Ayyyy... César cómeme todo... Aaayyy~

-*sonrojado nivel Dios* Ben... Por Dios no digas esas cosas... Me da... Me da vergüenza... Es como si tu fueras... Un... Un...

-Shota?...

-Sí... Esa es la palabra...

-Pero soy tu shota... *dijo con mirada pícara* todo lo que se haga aquí se quedará entre nosotros... Pero César...

-Si??...

-Cómo me vez?...

-... Te veía como un amigo más pero... Ahora... No sé cómo mirarte ahora... Eres tan... Adorable, lindo, bello... Te veo como... Como...

César sólo se fijó en los bellos ojos de Ben y sólo lo besó en los labios como si no hubiese un mañana y Ben procedió con besarle el cuello cosa que hizo que césar diera un buen gemido, césar acarició el pelo del chico...

-Aaah~ César~

-Aaaayyy Ben... Tú... Sólo eres mío...

-Tu igual para mí~

-Quieres que entre?...

-*sonrojado* s-si pero... Despacio...

-Como digas... Mi shota...

Luego de eso Ben abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió como nunca en su vida, primera vez que se siente mejor con alguien.

-Ay César eres muy lindo...

-G-gracias... Pero Ben...

-Que pasa?

-Debes mojarme... Con tu saliva...

-Cómo sabes eso???

-Me masturbo debes en cuando... Viendo porno en mi teléfono... Aprendí muchas cositas ahí...

-Aaayyy sin vergüenza... *decía apuntándole con el dedo* uyyy y Rex lo sabe?...

-No... Y es mejor que no lo sepa... Me puede fastidiar por eso...

-A bueno... Te voy a mojar entonces.

-Dale pues...

Ben comenzó a chupar el miembro de César y Este no paraba de dar leves gemidos...

-AAAAAH AYYY BEN... LO HACES M-MUY DELICIOSO... Aaah n-no pares...

Decía César muy sonrojado y mordiendo su labio inferior, Ben seguía chupando con delicadeza y pasaba su lengua por la punta del miembro del mayor de manera muy erótica mientras que este hacía muecas de placer pero eso es por que ya sentía que se venía y si se vino en la boca de Ben, Ben quedó totalmente satisfecho por tragar aquel fluido blanco que el mayor expulsó, pero Cesar quería más así que puso a Ben boca abajo sobre la cama, lubricó la entrada del peli-castaño haciendo que su miembro entre sin problemas y Ben dio un grito que de milagro no llamó la atención de nadie y Cesar pensó que lo había lastimado...

-Ben, te lastimé?

-N-no cesar... S-sólo fue p-placer... Aaaaaaah~~ sigue~

César le obedece y sigue embistiendo despacio, ben siguió gimiendo pero en silencio, Ben le ordena que acelere y sus órdenes fueron cumplidos al pie de la letra...

-Aaaaah~... Si lo haces m-muy bien... Aaayyy~ se siente rico~...

César siguió y siguió hasta que otra vez se vino pero esta vez se vino más y Ben también se vino al mismo tiempo que César, ambos quedaron muy agotados y sus respiraciones eran jadeos, Cesar queda acostado al lado de Ben y Ben se acuesta en su pecho.

-...Ben... Esto fue una locura...

-Pero te gustó, no?

-Si... Pero que pasaría... Si Rex lo descubre?

-... Me tendrá de cuñado, así de sencillo.

-Ay amor...

-A-amor?... *se sonroja* me llamaste amor?

-Te ofendo?

-No... De hecho me gusta.

Ben se acerca a los labios de césar y lo suavemente y todo anduvo perfecto hasta que... Un chico vino inesperadamente...

-CÉSAR?... BEN??... QUE CARAJO PASA AQUÍ?!!!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Rex hermano... No es lo que parece...

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado one-shot. Denle amor y no se olviden de comentar.

Nos vemos en otro one-shot.


End file.
